FIFA Fever
by Cad521
Summary: The World Cup fever has reached the residents at Storybrooke. Robin and Henry bonding time with a dash of Captain Charming.


**DISCLAIMER** - I own nothing in the OUAT world. Eddy and Adam have created a wonderful world, I'm just borrowing the characters.

She can hear the screams of the passionate crowd all the way into the kitchen; deep voices blending with the cheers. She smiles and shakes her head; they've been watching games all day, taking hour breaks to discuss the plays. Robin came along half way through Algeria playing Belgium, mumbling something about Regina having too much work, Roland skipping along merrily with his stuffed monkey.

_He never lets that thing out of his sight._

Currently Brazil and Mexico played the first half of the game, both teams with no goals. She can hear Henry and Robin arguing about the plays, how many times Mexico could've scored, how many times Brazil could've scored, _blah blah blah._

It was all gibberish to her, she didn't care. She sneaked a peek, seeing Roland happily munching on a tortilla, staring at the game enraptured by the spectacle. Henry was passionately gesturing to the TV, pointing out how brilliant the goalie from Brazil is, Robin agreeing but also pointing out how amazing the goalie from Mexico has been as well. Killian is staring at them, amused, blue eyes glittering with mirth.

_Oh god, it's going to be a full out brawl by the end of this match._

She never watched soccer, never really cared for the FIFA World Cup. Her job ruled every aspect of her life before Storybrooke, before she found home. She seldom went out people, much less watch matches that barely sparked her interest. Emma never imagined she would have a group that cared for her and that she cared for herself.

Emma was actually surprised David wasn't there. David has also taken residence on her couch at the beginning at the games. Snow had kicked him out after waking Neal up twice from naptime. Snow was scary when she wanted to be.

_Who knew Dav- Dad was so into soccer?_

She shook out of her thoughts and promptly bought the fresh guacamole dip back into the living room, Roland immediately diving in, tortilla in hand.

Robin and Henry now focused on the game, half time over, intense gazes never leaving the TV. Emma quickly passed the TV, not wanting to block any of the actions into the awaiting arms of Killian.

Killian mostly watched the game without actively choosing a team. Sure he would cheer when Robin or David's team would score a goal, console David when his team would lose, but he mostly didn't care for the game. He would hassle Henry about using his gadget all the time, wondering what hashtag meant and confused what twitter was for and _what in the bloody hell was a tweet_.

A smile she couldn't stop (_wouldn't stop)_, simultaneously erupted on her face while she contently cuddled against him. She felt his hum radiate through her body, a feeling of peace she had been missing. Killian nuzzles her blonde strands, chastely placing a kiss on the apple of her cheek, the spot flushing delicately.

The second half of the game consisted of way too many almost-goals from both countries. Robin and Henry yelling at the TV when the goalies would block what would have been a magnificent goal had Roland in tears, laughing at the mayhem in front of him, continuously looking at Killian and Emma to make sure they were watching the mayhem.

_Oh we're watching alright. _

Even Killian piped up, "That was bloody close". Causing Henry to glare at him, "You're supposed to be on my side". Killian just shrugged and kept quiet the rest of the match. It wasn't as exciting when David isn't there, cheering on, causing more ruckus than Henry and Robin combined. Killian would enjoy pointing out the mistakes David team would make, even though in the end Killian was always there for David whether his team won or lost.

Emma loved how well her father and Killian got along. The pirate had charmed the prince over and now they were inseparable. Watching the games strengthened the bond between David and Killian. Snow was even warming up to Killian, joining in when Killian would tease David.

The match finally ended, 0-0. Henry and Robin were red faced, the dip was gone, the bowl made its way from the middle of the table to where Roland resided, the bag of chips right next to it.

This is what home was, being in the arms of someone who loved her, who she loved back. Messy counter tops containing ingredients of "_A bloody amazing dip_", cushions thrown throughout the living room from the excitement of the game.

This was where she belonged.


End file.
